The End Has Come
by AislingIsobel
Summary: The battle for Helm's Deep was done and Liya survived with more than Sauron to worry about. She had saved Haldir from dying and he confessed his love for her. Will Liya be able to survive the contingency plan Saruman created before he died to even make a decision between the March Warden and the Prince?
1. Return to Isengard

Author's Note - This is the fourth installment of my LOTR story, not sure if it will be the final piece but it is Liya's journey through ROTK. Hopefully I'll have the chapters up quicker than I normally do with my LOTR, but I make no promises and my mind cannot be held responsible for the shiny things that distract it :-/. So the first chapter is here. I don't have a beta this time around so all the mistakes that made it through are solely mine.

Legal stuff: I do not own any LOTR characters from the movies or books, that is all Tolkien

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Little objection was heard at Amaliya's joining the group to Isengard, this short trip affected her most of all. Boxed in by Legolas with Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn she felt a bit safer traveling through the woods that had moved themselves to help defeat the Uruk-Hai army. Water flowing steadily started to meet the horse's hooves as they got closer to Isengard and it got deeper as they traveled. Once the seven of them arrived the sight of a broken dam laid before them and the water was explained. They were then met with laughter. Familiar and wonderful laughter Liya didn't know if she'd ever hear again. Looking on she saw Merry and Pippin sitting on a wall drinking, eating and smoking looking rather calm.

Merry stood when he saw the travelers, "Welcome," he began his voice slightly slurred, "My Lords and Lady, to Isengard," he grinned from ear to ear when he saw the girl and so did Pippin. The girl returned it laughing slightly.

Gimli growled from behind the Elf, "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

Pippin calmly looked at the dwarf, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

The Dwarf raised his eyebrows and looked at Liya for a moment, "Salted pork," suddenly very interested.

The dark haired girl laughed a bit louder as she heard Gandalf say "Hobbits," under his breath.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

Liya looked to Gandalf; Saruman was beaten but not to be counted out. The Wizard was always cunning and if he still had the Palantir, there was no telling what he would do. Eomer and Aragorn picked up Merry and Pippin continuing to Treebeard. Liya could feel her body start to shiver, she wasn't sure if it was from anger or if she was still afraid to face him. She was indeed in the right company and nothing would happen to her now, but there was always a chance of a contingency, that's what she had to worry about.

The Ent met the Wizard the door to Isengard, "Hooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower," his words were spaced in between great breaths.

Brahma started to nervously walk backward, "Shh, shh calm down Brahma, it'll be ok," she stroked his neck and hummed to him and the horse calmed down some.

"Show yourself," Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," he looked to Liya calming her horse and caught her eyes. She'd have to be on her guard more so than normal now that she was within reach.

"Well let's just have his head and be done with it," the Dwarf grumbled, "It'd be better for the girl anyway."

"No," Gandalf said looking up at the tower, "We need him to talk."

Saruman was heard before he was seen, his deep voice echoing through the ruined landscape as he addressed Théoden, "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" The former White Wizard sounded sincere and looked almost as he once had. Liya looked at him with critical eyes, scrutinizing him. He returned her gaze almost trying to bore a hole into her. Liya looked away he didn't want peace, this was a façade. Turning her eyes to the King he was burning under the false peaceful words.

"We shall have peace…We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg…are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace!"

Saruman's face turned to an almost murderous scowl, "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess…the key of Orthanc or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself; along with the crowns of the Seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Gandalf remained calm, "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You could save Amaliya. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf pleaded with his former friend and mentor. Liya trotted up closer to the White Wizard.

"Saruman, please," she implored him, "I know there is still good in you, tell us what you know."

The Wizard threw a wicked smile down at the girl, "So you have come here for information. I have some for you," he held out the Palantir, it began to swirl with golden light, the Eye could be seen, "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it! Even now He presses His advantages. His attack will come soon," Saruman looked at Liya with evil intent; there was another plan in action, a contingency idea that hadn't occurred to Gandalf or the girl. The White Wizard and the goddess shared a look before Saruman continued, "You are all going to die, by Amaliya's hand! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king." Aragorn turned his eyes toward the Wizard with utter disgust on his face. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him…those he professes to love! Does he my dear Amaliya? He sent you to face me alone and unarmed, didn't he and that he offered you up to save himself."

Tears stung Liya's eyes, "He never offered me up! I wouldn't be standing here if he did. The only reason I went in to face you alone and unarmed was to lure you into a false sense of security so you wouldn't suspect he had returned! Saruman, please stop this and come down," she cried.

"Amaliya, that's enough my child," Gandalf told her.

Saruman was unaffected by Liya's words, "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path you set him on can only lead to death. And Gandalf, whether I live or die, she will be Sauron's prize and you will suffer His wrath through her," he snarled at the White Wizard and the girl.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli told Legolas and the Elf reached for an arrow.

"No," Gandalf told the Prince. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared," the Wizard called to him again.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it," he growled as he pointed his staff at Gandalf throwing a fireball at the White Wizard. The fire engulfed Gandalf but did not singe him.

"Saruman," Gandalf started sadly, "Your staff is broken!" The former White Wizard's staff burst into pieces, crumbling in his hands. From behind Saruman, Grima came into view, his eyes scanned the scene below before honing in on Liya the reverence returning to his face but it dropped when Théoden addressed him.

"Grima, you need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan, come down," the King beckoned and Grima nodded.

"A man of Rohan; what is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Théoden ignored Saruman and continued to plead to Grima, "Grima, come down! Be free of him!"

"Free?" Saruman asked raising his voice, "He will never be free!" Grima shook his head and it looked as if he said something but nothing could be heard below. The Wizard turned angrily slapping Grima, "Get down cur!" The man screamed as he fell.

"Saruman," Liya called, "Please come down, we need you."

"Amaliya," Gandalf turned his face was grave and he looked almost sad. The girl knew that even if Saruman did come down he was lost; she hung her head in despair hope of saving the Wizard washed away from her in silent tears. Gandalf shared her feeling, but turned to the tower again, business needed to be taken care of before mourning could commence. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know!"

"Withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," Saruman shouted.

Grima reappeared from behind Saruman with a small dagger in his hand. Liya jumped off Brahma rushing forward but Eomer held her back as she screamed. Wormtongue stabbed Saruman several times before Legolas shot the Man killing him. Saruman stumbled forward falling from the tower onto the spikes of the water wheel below killing him instantly. Amaliya dropped to her knees sobbing, he may have been cruel to her in his last months but the girl still loved him. She saw Gandalf speaking but didn't hear him. All she saw was the wheel moving under the Wizards weight dragging his lifeless body under the water. Something dropped into the water and she saw Pippin hopped off of Aragorn's horse to pick up the object that dropped. Treebeard exclaiming brought the sound back to Liya's ears.

"Bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf addressed the Hobbit, "I'll take that my lad." Liya saw the Hobbit turn and he was holding the Palantir. The White Wizard gave a look to his apprentice before turning on Shadowfax.

"Amaliya," Eomer said quietly reaching out a strong hand.

The dark haired girl took it and the King's nephew helped her back to her feet, "Thank you Eomer." She bowed her head. He returned it giving a slight smile.

"We will return to Edoras," Théoden said and most of the party turned and headed west.

Gandalf stopped at his apprentice before she mounted her horse again, "My dear," he started looking at her face. She was scared and nervous. His words of comfort were lost when he saw her fearful expression.

"Gandalf, hope has a fickle nature, it ebbs and flows," Liya wiped away a few tears before climbing onto Brahma. "This is just an ebbing. We should go Théoden is waiting."

The White Wizard nodded and he followed Liya out of the water logged remnants of Isengard and onto the road to Edoras. They rode with all speed to meet the soldiers and residents of Rohan at the Golden Hall; a victory feast would have been prepared for the win at Helm's Deep. Liya was anxious to get back to check on Haldir. A smiled came to her fair face as she thought of the Elf.


	2. Pippin and Liya

**Author's Note:** I'm hoping that these chapters will keep coming like this. Thank you to all those that gave a read to my first chapter!

A few shout outs before chapter 2:

**Mama D:** Your words mean so, so much to me as you are a dear friend and I love you so, so much! Thank you for taking the time to read and leave me such a kind worded message. Just remember I'm here whenever you need me :-)

**Katie:** I know your are a Legolas for life woman, just relax and enjoy the story. ;-) Love you!

**Coni:** Mami, mucho besos para tu! I won't stop writing until the end, and even then I'm not sure if it will be the end end or not. Love you!

**xuanny -** Thank you for the follow!

Onto the story, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

It took half a day to get back to Edoras; there was a weight that had been lifted from the girl's shoulders since she left Isengard. The nine companions were met by Rumil and Orophin just inside the Golden Hall. The brothers took Liya aside, "_Haldir utuneten lle A'fea_ (Haldir has been asking for you Little Spirit)," Rumil told her.

"_Diola lle Rumil_ (Thank you Rumil)," Liya told him. The girl ran to the room where she was previously staying and changed quickly. She met Rumil outside where Haldir was being cared for.

Entering the barely lit room, the March Warden turned to the open door and smiled when he saw her. "Liya," his voice was almost as still as it normally was. Liya could see that he was still in some considerable pain.

She went to his side, "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," the Elf held her hand. "I never got to thank you Liya."

"There is none needed, Haldir." She could feel his former strength was almost back to its full potential. "Haldir, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he told her, "You know that."

"Do you remember what you said to me at Helm's Deep?"

Haldir's smile dropped, he remembered but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he did for some unknown reason of decency. The March Warden looked at her beautiful face; he'd have to let her go all over again. "No, Liya I do not," he shook his head slightly.

Liya smiled, knowing he was lying to her, "It's probably best that way," she told him. "Get some rest, I'll check on you later." The girl lightly kissed him on the forehead as the Elf wrapped his arms around her firmly holding on to her for a few moments before letting go.

"Ami," Legolas entered calling to her softly. Liya turned to the Prince. "The feast is starting, Théoden wants you there."

"Yes, love." The dark haired girl turned to Haldir once more, "I'll be back later you'll be all right?"

"Yes, Amaliya," he smiled slightly and nodded at Legolas.

Legolas guided the girl out of the room, "Ami, how are you doing?"

Turning her eyes to the Prince wholly unsure how to answer his question as they walked; there was silence between them for a few moments before Liya pulled him to a stop. "I'm unsettled. The things that Saruman said and saving Haldir at Helm's Deep it's all become too close a call. I know in my heart that Frodo and Sam are alive and will be moving closer to Mordor each day; however it is the contingency plan that Saruman spoke of that has me rather frightened," her eyes searched his blue irises for comfort and found what she was looking for.

He pulled her into his chest holding her there. The scent of the woods and his heartbeat soothed her, "Ami, I will never let anything happen to you and neither will Gandalf. We will keep you safe from Sauron." He kissed her head placing his chin lightly on the top of her hair. The Prince knew there was something else but even he was afraid to ask, but he had to, "Amaliya," he started but couldn't finish his question.

The girl understood what he was getting at, "He told me he loved me," she whispered. A sharp breath passed through the Elf's lips. "Legolas," Amaliya pulled back slightly to look at his handsome features. Looking deep into his eyes her lavender eyes smoldering, "I care for Haldir. I am only in love with you." She reached up and kissed him, her lips dancing with his. The Elf pulled her closer deepening their embrace.

The two lovers were enjoying each other's lips when they heard, "Ahem" come from two voices simultaneously behind Liya. Amaliya turned to see Merry and Pippin looking very stern with their arms crossed and each Hobbit had a foot tapping in disapproval.

"Merry, did we approve of this Elf?" Pippin asked his voice had no trace of playfulness as he circled the couple. Liya had to stifle a laugh in her throat and Merry started to circle them the other way.

"I don't believe we did Pippin. We still have questions for you Legolas," Merry pointed at the Prince. "Amaliya, please come with us."

"Yes Meriadoc," she nodded to the Hobbits before turning to the Prince. "We will speak later I hope."

Legolas took her hand, "Once I have been approved by these fine gentlemen, we shall speak again. Until then, _Amin eleuva kaimellle vanima_ (I shall dream about your beauty)," he kissed her hand.

The Hobbits dragged the goddess away from the Elf, "We're watching you Elf," Pippin said before turning to join Merry and Liya.

The banquet hall was packed with the soldiers from Helm's Deep, Eomer's riders, Gandalf, a few ladies of the court, Eowyn with Liya and the Hobbits next to the Wizard. The King's niece handed him a goblet of wine as she knelt to him. Théoden offered a toast to those in the room, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," he raised his goblet out and to the room. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!"

Merry and Pippin were determined to keep Liya away from Legolas, the dragged her to their table as Gimli and Eomer kept the Elf on the other side of the banquet hall engulfed in a drinking game. She kept looking over at the Elf and Dwarf laughing, "I hope Gimli knows he's going to lose."

"What do you mean Liya?" Pippin asked.

"Elven constitution is different, it would be like me challenging you to an eating contest," she laughed and the two Hobbits joined in.

"Are you sure you won't join us in having some ale?"

"Quite sure, Merry thank you. Need to keep my wits about me," she winked at him. She turned again to see how her soon to be husband was fairing against the Dwarf and Gimli was passed out on the floor. Legolas caught sight of her and smiled, she nodded in approval and laughed a bit, "See boys, never challenge an Elf to a drinking contest."

The feast was filled with more food than anyone even an army could possibly eat, it was noisy and the room was warm but it was the first fun distraction any of them had seen in what seemed like years. Anyone's only focus on this night was to celebrate and that's exactly what the people of Rohan did along with the few guests they had. The Hobbits and the girl danced with each other. The three of them felt like they were back at the Shire at Bilbo's birthday. Dancing, humming along with Merry and Pippin, Liya almost felt free again. She smiled at Gandalf who caught her eye for a moment. The Wizard returned her smile; he wasn't going to burden her good time with the next part of her unknown journey.

"Liya," Pippin cried. "We need to educate these good folk with tale of the best tavern in the land."

The girl's smile grew and touched her eyes, "Pippin you don't mean the Green Dragon?"

"I mean the very same! Merry the Green Dragon!"

Liya helped them both onto the table, handed them a mug of beer each and started clapping as they started singing in unison, "Oh you can search far and wide. You can drink the whole town dry," they started dancing around the table kicking their feet together spilling drinks in the process as instruments started up and the Hobbits started to stagger their singing.

"But you'll never find a beer so brown," Merry sang first.

"But you'll never find a beer so brown."

"As the one we drink in our hometown."

"As the one we drink in our hometown."

They picked up singing together again after stamping out the beat on the table, "You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon."

Pippin stopped dancing and singing to stare off at a spot in the room. Liya followed his gaze to Gandalf. The pregnant pause was enough to make her worry a bit but it was interrupted by Merry, "Pippin!"

They picked up singing again, "But the only brew for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon!" They slammed their mugs together amidst laughter and applause downing the contents.

"Thank you! I win!" Merry stated.

"Liya," Pippin extended his hand, "Come sing with us."

She shook her head, "Not this time boys, I should get bed." Protests from the table and the Hobbits were lobbied against her.

"If I may," the Prince put his hands gingerly on her shoulders, "with the permission of these fine gentlemen." He bowed to the Halflings. "Escort my fiancé to her chambers for the evening."

Merry and Pippin eyed him critically and spoke in whispers to each other looking between the Liya and Legolas several times. "We will allow it, this time," Merry said.

"Thank you," Liya said to the two of them, kissing each of them before the Prince took her under his arm. Once they had left the loud banquet hall, "I hope they are not making a nuisance of themselves, they mean well," Liya smiled.

"Not at all Ami," he told her smiling. "They are quite concerned for your well-being. It is good to have such friends. Sleep now," he told her opening the door to her room.

"Not even a goodnight kiss," the dark haired girl smiled slyly.

Legolas returned her smile by cradling her in his arms and carried her to her bed. Lightly brushing her lips with his, "Sleep well Ami," he smiled into her mouth before he left.

Amaliya slept for a few hours but it was fitful, the words of Saruman crawled into her dreams. She woke up breathing heavily. The goddess was not comfortable having the Palantir so near to her. Not that anyone other than Gandalf knew how to use it but it still unsettled her. The girl got up and walked through the empty and now very quiet hall. Everyone had gone to sleep. Or so she thought, she saw Aragorn leaving Eowyn's side to walk outside. Liya looked at the smoldering embers in the fireplace just thinking about what her next move would be, go back to the Elves, stay put, try and find Frodo? No one knew. Uncertainty washed over her and it seemed to be the only emotion she could count on anymore other than fear. Crossing her arms she felt a sudden rush of cold air hit her. Liya turned but there was nothing out of the ordinary, Eowyn was still sleeping and no one else had entered the room.

Sighing the girl was about to turn away when she heard Pippin scream in her head. A second later blinding pain flooded her body. Liya screamed grabbing her head and dropped to her knees, "Pippin!" She could see the Eye of Sauron focused on the Hobbit.

"I see you," he taunted her friend. It was then the Eye shifted to Liya's presence. The pain became more intense and then the connection was broken.

Liya collapsed into Legolas' arms and he rushed her to Gandalf who had revived Pippin. "Gandalf," the Elf called.

"Amaliya," the Wizard's voice was worried as he took his apprentice's limp body. He whispered the same spell he had for Pippin and Liya snapped out her trance. "Did He sense you?"

"I'm not sure, there was so much pain," she put a hand to her head. "Is Pippin all right?"

"Shaken, but he'll be fine. Liya, I am more concerned about you. Think child."

Gandalf's apprentice tried to concentrate but her skin was buzzing and there was a familiar and unpleasant sensation of worms underneath her skin, "He might have. Gandalf, that feeling under my skin is back," she whispered. The Wizard nodded knowing what had to happen next; he got up from her to speak with Théoden. Liya saw Haldir slowly walking toward her. "Haldir," she met the Elf supporting him. "You shouldn't be up." Looking at his bandage there was fresh blood. "Rumil, _sanho n'alaquel_ (take him back)," she ordered.

"I will go when I know you are fine," the March Warden said stubbornly.

The girl sighed, "I am, just shaken. Please go back to bed." Haldir nodded but he kept his keen eyes on the girl until he and Rumil turned the corner. "Where is Pippin?"

Pippin walked forward his head downcast, he couldn't look at her. The Hobbit couldn't believe that he was the reason she might be in danger, all because he was curious. The sandy haired Halfling got close but didn't look up at the girl, "I am so sorry Amaliya." He sniffed a few times and his voice had lost all of the joy it normally held.

Liya knelt down to him, "Pippin," she started softly. "There is nothing to apologize for," she took his hands in hers and prodded him to look at her. "There are many things in this world that are alluring and deceiving not all are easy to spot. Whatever happens my dear Peregrin Took, I am glad that you, my friend, will be by my side," she kissed his head.


	3. Preparing To Leave

**Author's Note -** Sorry chapter 3 took so long, I kinda got hijacked by an Asgardian and he wouldn't let go...

Anyway, I'm trying to figure out how to head to Gondor without being to heavy handed with the flashbacks, I'm hoping to work it out soon and have four up sooner than two months :/...

Thank you to all those that left reviews, sent me tweets or added this story to their favorites or gave a follow! I truly appreciate it! Again sorry it took so long to update...

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The excitement of the early morning did not allow anyone to find sleep again. Liya stayed close to Merry and Pippin with Legolas staying close to Liya. Gandalf and Théoden had been in counsel with Aragorn for hours; something had to have been decided by now. The girl started to pace, the waiting was starting to wear on her; it seemed she had been waiting for years, not just moments. If Sauron had detected her, haste of most importance. He could be compiling an army to come after her or worse Frodo and Sam. Shaking her head, trying to keep her thoughts clear of everything, she glanced at Pippin. His carefree face was now lined with worry.

Nudging him slightly, "Remember what I spoke of just a few hours ago, my fine Took."

"I know," he started not moving his eyes from the floor, his voice was meek, something a Took would never be known for.

Trying to come up with some kind of comforting words for the Hobbit, Liya looked to Merry who shrugged. Pippin was taking full blame for alerting Sauron to Liya's presence, even though he shouldn't be. The Palantir was a beacon, eventually it would have signaled him to where she was. Telling him that however wouldn't make him feel any better, instead the girl just took his hands and held them showing the Halfling he wasn't alone.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Théoden emerged from their counsel session and gathered everyone in the throne room to discuss the next steps. A look from the Wizard to the goddess let her know it was going to be another trying journey that may prove unpleasant. She was beginning to wonder if there would be any other kind on Middle Earth any more. No more was this a sanctuary for her, looking at the Prince who she loved so, her heart hurt as he smiled at her. The decision lay before her once this was over if she made it out alive, stay and relive this trauma over and over or leave and be brokenhearted.

Shaking her head slightly as Gandalf's voice broke into her thoughts, "One thing at a time Amaliya." Gandalf moved his gaze between Pippin and his apprentice, "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains." The Wizard smiled slightly. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo, the Ring or Liya." There was a sigh of relief heard around the room but the girl shot him a look, he wasn't going to tell them Sauron found her. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Liya gasped, there was absolutely no way she was going back to that city, not with Denethor still Steward. Not after what happened last time. She could feel the heat of her anger start to build inside her as she crossed her arms and Gandalf looked at her casting his eyes to Pippin. Following the Wizard's gaze to the Halfling, her anger melted, "Damn," she whispered as Gandalf continued.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still; strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner," the Wizard turned to Théoden looking for the King to be ready to aid Gondor. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men," all eyes turned to Aragorn for a moment before the White Wizard continued, "If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

There was a pregnant pause in the room, silence from all those in attendance until Théoden moved forward, "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Amaliya looked at Théoden, to be honest it was a valid question, Rohan had been suffering for years and most recently was the worst of it and Gondor had ignored their neighboring country. When Rohan emptied to flee to Helm's Deep for sanctuary and the subsequent war with Isengard, Gondor was nowhere to be seen or heard. Denethor is protecting his white tower and ignoring others in need, blind to others. The anger she suppressed started to rise again when Aragorn spoke.

"I will go!"

"No," Gandalf retorted.

"They need to be warned," he argued.

"They will be," the Wizard approached the Ranger and whispered something to him. Liya scrutinized the pair trying to figure out what they were saying. When Gandalf turned, "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," he turned to the Hobbit and his apprentice, "and I won't be going alone."

Amaliya looked at the Wizard, "Gandalf I really must protest. Do you not remember what happened the last time I was in Minas Tirith?" she tugged at his sleeve and pleaded with him.

Gandalf looked at the girl apologies written in his eyes, "Amaliya, for your safety you must take this risk. I need you to keep close watch on Pippin," his face softened and her anger dissipated.

"Yes, Gandalf; I will ready my things," she turned to leave.

Legolas caught up to her pulling on her to a stop, "Ami, what happened last time?" His blue eyes filled with concern and growing in anger, something that would stop Amaliya from protecting a friend must have been truly harrowing for the girl.

"Denethor and I disagreed on certain ways people should be treated," she chose her words carefully. Liya knew if she told the Elf what really happened; if she told anyone what happened other than Gandalf there would be repercussions. Looking into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't read more into the half-truth she gave him. Liya would tell him, but this is not the time or the place.

"Do you wish me to go with you?"

He would ask that, Liya smiled, "No my love, you are needed elsewhere," she tossed her gaze to Aragorn. "I need to get ready; it's a three day ride to Gondor."

"Of course Ami," a smile crossed his face as he gently kissed her before letting her go.

Watching her disappear behind the corner, the Prince sighed heavily. A weathered hand appeared on his shoulder, "I will keep a close watch on her at all times. She will remain safe Legolas," Gandalf told him.

The Elf nodded, "Yes Gandalf." The young Prince looked in Amaliya's direction one last time.

Liya pulled her things together quickly hoping that this trip to Gondor would be over quickly and her interaction with Denethor over even faster. A disgusted shudder ran through her body as the thought of the Steward crossed her mind. His thoughts, the cold touch of his skin, the way…

"Stop it Amaliya!" She scolded herself out loud shoving a dress into her pack.

"Is there something troubling you?"

The calm and still voice of the March Warden inquired from the door. He was leaning against the frame for support. The girl's anger melted at the sight of him but became slightly annoyed that he wasn't staying put. Liya shook her head slightly, "It's nothing, just a long journey. You my dear March Warden should be resting," she made her way closer to him.

"I believe I have rested enough for the time being," a smile stretched across his face as he reached for her hands. "I wanted to be sure you were faring well after…" his voice trailed off as he looked in to her eyes.

Both of them knowing what happened; Haldir had seen it first-hand twice. Taking her delicate hands he pulled her close into his strong arms. The smell of Lothlorien flooded the girl calming her for a moment as she blew out a breath. Liya looked into the March Warden's dark blue eyes and found the comfort she so desperately sought. His still demeanor always brought her peace. The next part of her journey the girl would miss this, that one glance that could calm the raging sea of her spirit, she would need it. A smile crossed her face as she remembered Saruman saying patience was a lesson never fully learned and Denethor was a great teacher.

Liya's hands traveled to the Elf's side and gently touched the fresh bandage. Haldir withdrew slightly in pain. "You are still in pain. Haldir…" she started.

"I am fine," he told her softly his hands in her hair. "My wounds are minor compared to you not being protected _melamin_ (my love)."

The revelation did not come as much of a shock to Liya as it should have, "Haldir," her voice a stunned whisper.

His eyes were kind, "I will respect whatever decision you make however Amaliya you need to make it back to tell me," he smiled and kissed her lips lightly before walking away still favoring his right side.

Liya watched him depart and her heart sunk into the stone floor and tears spilled over her eyes, "Why couldn't you just keep pretending?" she whispered after him. The girl grabbed her things and ran to the stables passed the Hobbits and the Wizard. Liya threw her bags on Brahma and he nickered at her, turning to face the horse her eyes and face were red. The horse nuzzled her and the girl threw her arms around his neck.

"Amaliya," Gandalf called as he mounted Shadowfax with Pippin. She hopped on the black horse and rode out first followed by the Wizard.

A three day ride to Gondor and one of the worst memories Amaliya had ever experienced. A place she would like to forget and a Man she would like to forever purge from her memory.


End file.
